


our let it be

by homurashunkin



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Noelle as a child, Parent!astayuno, Sesajen karena BC tayang di Netflix, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homurashunkin/pseuds/homurashunkin
Summary: Noelle tidak mengerti, apa bagusnya cinta di antara dua orang laki-laki?
Relationships: Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Black Clover © Tabata Yuuki  
> Parent! Astayuno. Chara death. 
> 
> Ada 2 part

Surat.

Noelle mendapatkan benda itu lagi di loker. Laci mejanya juga penuh, tulisan bernada mengejek selalu ia dapatkan setiap hari. Noelle terbiasa, dan dia tak akan pernah bercerita pada kedua orang tuanya. Cukup dirobek dan dibuang di tempat sampah.

Dari dulu ia selalu dikucilkan. Kedua orang tuanya sedikit tidak normal. Noelle tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan. Bimbang? Sedih? Marah?

Noelle sudah lama tahu kedua orang tuanya berbeda. Ayah dan Papa, begitulah Noelle memanggilnya. Ayah adalah orang yang baik, begitu pula Papa. Keduanya membesarkan Noelle dengan kasih sayang.

Papa terkadang membuat kue untuk dijual, sedang Ayah harus bekerja tiap hari sampai malam agar bisa mendapat uang. Karena kerja keras Ayah, sekarang mereka bisa pindah ke rumah yang lebih besar. Dulu, mereka bertiga tinggal di rumah yang kecil.

Ketika sampai rumah, biasanya Papa sudah memasak. Noelle kadang membantu menata meja, karena masakan Papa sangat enak. Papa juga terkadang mengajarinya beberapa gerakan bela diri. Katanya, kalau dia kenapa-kenapa, bisa menghajar orang yang mengganggunya.

Ayah dan Papa suka bertengkar tentang hal tidak penting. Noelle kadang risih melihatnya. Tapi kemudian mereka akan kembali berbaikan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Suatu waktu, Noelle memergoki Papa menunggu Ayah pulang sampai tengah malam. Papa sampai tertidur di sofa ruang tamu hanya demi menunggunya makan.

Ayah biasanya pulang larut, dia akan memakan masakan Papa bersama-sama. Noelle mendengar mereka membicarakan beberapa hal, lalu tertawa. Tidak ada yang salah.

Benar. Seharusnya tidak ada yang salah. Tapi kenapa orang-orang selalu berkomentar buruk tentang mereka?

_"Orang tua itu harusnya laki-laki dan perempuan_."

Baik Ayah dan Papa, keduanya baik terhadap Noelle. Jika ada kesulitan pekerjaan rumah, Papa akan membantunya. Bila Noelle ingin mainan baru, Ayah pun langsung membelikannya. Semua yang dinginkan Noelle terpenuhi.

Mengapa orang-orang masih tidak mengerti juga?

Suatu hari, perundungan Noelle makin parah. Ia menghajar beberapa orang dari kelasnya yang melakukan tindakan tersebut secara terang-terangan. Guru pun memintanya memanggil kedua orang tuanya.

Ayah dan Papa tidak pernah marah ketika Noelle berbuat salah. Mereka juga tidak akan bertanya atau menyinggungnya di rumah. Bukankah mereka sangat hebat?

Tapi orang-orang masih tidak mengerti.

Seperti beberapa kesempatan sebelumnya, Noelle tak sengaja melihat Papa yang memejamkan mata di sofa. Ayah datang beberapa menit kemudian dan membangunkannya. Mereka bertukar ciuman singkat dan pergi makan bersama di meja.

Ayah bercerita soal pekerjaannya yang makin sibuk. Ia minta maaf pada Papa karena waktu mereka semakin terkikis. Tapi Papa hanya tersenyum, memastikan bahwa semua baik-baik saja.

"Asta tidak perlu khawatir. Biar aku yang mengurus Noelle."

"Tapi, Yuno—kadang aku sangat ingin membantumu."

Ayah mencuci piringnya sendiri dan Papa menunggunya. Noelle suka mendengarkan mereka berbicara, itulah kenapa. Jadi terkadang ia menyelinap keluar dari kamar untuk diam-diam mengamati kedua orang tuanya.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya sedikit mengejutkan. Ayah dan Papa saling melepas pakaian. Keduanya bersuara aneh. Noelle yang penasaran terus melihat. Setiap gerakan yang dilakukan terekam jelas di otaknya. Bagaimana raga mereka terhubung satu sama lain, atau ketika Papa meneriakkan nama Ayah dengan kencang.

"Asta—nghhh. Pelankan sedikit."

"Maaf—soalnya sudah lama kita tidak melakukan ini. Noelle sudah tidur, ' _kan_?"

Papa mengangguk pelan. Lalu Ayah melanjutkan.

Juga membuat Noelle makin sadar bahwa, kedua orang tuanya adalah laki-laki.

***

"Hati-hati, Noelle."

"Iya, Mama."

"Papa. Ya ampun, kamu ini sudah SMA, cobalah memanggil dengan benar."

"Maaf, Mama."

"Papa."

"Mama."

"Papa."

"Mama."

"Ya sudah, terserah Noelle saja." Papa kemudian mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Noelle yang berjalan makin jauh. Jarak sekolah dan rumahnya cukup dekat, jadi ia biasa berjalan kaki.

Seperti biasa, di sekolah ia mendapat perlakuan tidak adil. Seisi kelas—bahkan mungkin satu sekolah mengejeknya. Noelle sudah tidak tahan, ia akhirnya menghajar mereka lagi. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini kedua orang tuanya dipanggil ke sekolah untuk melakukan penyelesaian. Ayah sampai harus mengambil cuti karena itu. Tapi mereka tidak marah padanya.

"Saya minta maaf atas perbuatan Noelle." Papa membungkuk minta maaf. Ayah di sebelahnya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi Noelle tidak sudi berapologi. Menurutnya, tindakannya tidak salah karena membela kedua orang tuanya.

Setelah konversasi selama satu jam, mereka diizinkan pulang. Noelle juga ikut bersama mereka, para guru meminta Papa dan Ayah mendiskusikan kejadian ini dan mencari solusi.

Tapi keduanya tidak ada yang mengungkit hal itu di rumah. Papa langsung pergi ke dapur menyiapkan makan malam. Sementara Asta membantu membersihkan rumah. Noelle yang sedang berada di kamar hanya merenungi semuanya.

Perkataan beberapa teman begitu mengganggu. Ia masih terbayang-bayang ejekan mereka padanya. Ia sudah tidak punya kesabaran lagi untuk esok.

***

"Eh? Noelle sakit?"

"Katanya tidak enak badan. Waktu aku cek, tidak panas. Mungkin saja Noelle kelelahan."

Ayah dan Papa sedang berada di depan pintu. Noelle yang pura-pura sakit hanya mendengar. Ia bilang tubuhnya terasa sakit, dan keduanya percaya begitu saja. Dari dulu mereka selalu berlebihan ketika ia bilang tidak enak badan. Noelle agak merasa bersalah, tapi ia ingin menenangkan diri sementara waktu.

_Kenapa keluarganya bisa tidak normal?_

Noelle mulai berpikir, apa bagusnya cinta antara dua orang laki-laki? Semua temannya punya Ayah dan Ibu. Tapi ia memiliki Ayah dan Papa. Kenapa mereka berbeda? Bukankah lebih bagus kalau keduanya juga normal? Dengan begitu Noelle tidak akan merasa seperti ini.

Noelle merasa mengantuk, jadi ia memejamkan mata.

Ketika bangun, Noelle menemukan Papa tidur di sisi ranjangnya. Ia membawa kursi untuk bisa meletakkan kepalanya di atas kasur. Di meja sebelah ranjang, ada semangkuk bubur yang mulai mendingin dan beberapa obat.

Noelle tidak membencinya. Hanya saja ... kenapa?

Ia benar-benar lelah dengan semua ini.

***

Sarapan pagi ini, masih seperti hari kemarin. Noelle tidak tega berbohong lebih lama. Ia ikut makan bersama Ayah dan Papa.

Ayah dan Papa suka sekali bertengkar, tapi dengan mudah mereka akan baikan kembali. Noelle masih belum mengerti, tapi ia rasa bukan masalah besar membiarkannya.

Saling lempar ejekan, saling berkelahi satu sama lain. Lalu tertawa seakan tidak ada apa-apa.

Noelle menggebrak meja.

"Kenapa kalian tidak marah padaku?!"

Hening.

"Yah, dulunya aku juga begitu. Jadi kupikir, 'Oh, mungkin kau sedikit mirip denganku dahulu.'" Asta terbahak-bahak. Lalu mulutnya disumpal _marshmallow_ oleh Yuno.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu."

"Twaphy itwu bwenwar!"

"Aku tidak marah pada Noelle. Noelle pasti punya alasan kenapa melakukannya, ' _kan_? Dulu aku juga pernah menghajar perampok." Yuno menatap dramatis pada meja makan.

"Itu aku, hei!" Sergah Asta.

"Oh, itu kau? Em, tapi aku tidak ingat."

"Jadi kau tidak ingat ketika kau bilang 'Asta, aku menyukaimu!'?"

"Memang benar. Cintaku untuk Asta adalah yang paling besar di dunia."

"Jaga bicaramu, cintaku padamu seluas alam semesta!"

"Berhenti bicara atau kusumpal lagi mulutmu."

"Tinggal _kusumpal_ balik saja."

Entah kenapa, Papa terdiam. Lalu wajahnya jadi semerah tomat. Noelle hapal sekali. Setelah ini, lalu dia akan bilang ...

"Asta bodoh!"

"Ayah, Mama." Noelle memutuskan berbicara sekarang. Dia juga ingin mencari jawabannya sendiri. Kenapa kedua orang tuanya laki-laki?

"Papa, Noelle." koreksi Yuno.

"Terima saja peranmu itu, Yuno."

"Asta bodoh."

"Lalu siapa yang jatuh cinta pada orang bodoh ini?"

" ... "

"Dua kosong, siap-siap untuk hukumanmu, Yuno!"

Noelle _sweatdrop_. Dari tadi mereka bertanding? Tidak bermutu. Tapi ia harus segera bicara.

"Apakah keluarga ini normal? Kenapa aku tidak punya Ayah dan Ibu? Kenapa kalian bukan laki-laki dan perempuan?"

Asta dan Yuno berhenti berdebat. Mereka tidak menyangka Noelle menanyakan hal itu. Memang terlihat aneh, mereka berdua laki-laki. Lambat laun, Noelle pasti menyadari ada yang salah. Baik Asta dan Yuno telah bersiap untuk saat-saat ini. Tapi sungguh, sedikit mengerikan juga rasanya.

"Kau mau Ayah atau Papa yang menjawabnya?" Asta menatapnya lurus.

"Aku mau kalian berdua menjawab."

Yuno yang mengambil bagian pertama. Dia tak berniat berdusta. Mengatakan bagaimana Noelle dibuang di depan rumah mereka dulu kala hujan deras. Kemudian mereka memutuskan mengangkatnya sebagai anak. Sejak saat itu Noelle menjadi putri mereka.

"Kalian seharusnya membawaku ke kantor polisi, ' _kan_? Kenapa?!"

Baik Asta dan Yuno hanya diam. Untuk yang satu ini, lebih baik mereka tidak menjawab. Selain itu, Asta khawatir melihat Yuno yang mulai gemetaran meski tak terlalu kentara. Ia pasti teringat dan merasa bersalah.

"Aku benci kalian!"

"Noelle, mau kemana?!"

Yuno langsung mengejar. Asta juga berlari di belakangnya. Noelle pergi ke luar dan berlari ke jalan raya, menangis. Jadi dia bukan anak kandung mereka, ia hanya seorang bocah yang dibuang keluarganya. Lalu Ayah dan Papa memutuskan membesarkannya. Kenapa mereka tidak mengatakan itu sejak awal?! Kenapa Noelle harus dibohongi selama ini?!

Tak melihat jalan, Noelle tak menyadari sebuah mobil melaju kencang. Sinar lampu yang menyilaukan membuatnya sadar. Tapi tubuhnya justru berhenti bergerak.

"Noelle!"

_Brakkk!_

Noelle melihat merah di mana-mana. Ia merasa sakit, tapi hanya seperti terjatuh biasa. Bukankah harusnya ia berdarah?

Noelle menoleh, melihat Yuno yang terluka. Darah tak berhenti mengucur dari kepala. Asta datang beberapa detik setelah mereka, berusaha membangunkan Yuno. Tapi usahanya sia-sia karena sepertinya lelaki itu sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Dan itulah kali pertama Noelle melihat Ayah bersedih; menangis. 

***

"Dia harus dirawat sampai kondisinya pulih. Anda tenang, pendarahannya berhasil kami hentikan."

Asta bernapas lega mendengarnya. Seketika tubuhnya lemas dan merosot ke lantai. Ia masih terisak, walau tak sekeras tadi. Lantas berucap syukur pada Dewa yang masih memberikan Yuno keselamatan. Noelle di belakangnya hanya menunduk. Mereka berdua yang membawa Yuno ke Rumah Sakit.

Ia yang menyebabkan semua ini. Bagaimana harus meminta maaf? Lagipula, apakah ia akan dimaafkan?

"Ayah ... maaf."

Tapi Noelle tidak akan lari. Dia tidak ingin seumur hidupnya terbayang dosa. Asta bangkit, lalu tersenyum ke arahnya. Suaranya masih agak serak, tapi ia menjawab Noelle.

"Ini bukan salah Noelle."

"Aku ... aku pantas untuk tidak dimaafkan!"

"Noelle, kamu mungkin belum tahu." Asta setengah berbisik. "Tapi kami berdua mencintaimu."

Asta kemudian mengatakan yang belum sempat terucap. Mengenai Yuno yang selalu ingin seorang anak hadir dalam hidup mereka. Bagaimana Yuno panik ketika Noelle demam. Sampai gugup kala mengantar ke sekolah dasar. Yuno pun selalu mengabadikan momen penting mereka di album foto.

"Yuno yang lebih mencintaimu daripada aku." Asta tertawa pelan. "Kami minta maaf kalau selama ini membuatmu berpikir. Tapi, sungguh, kami menyayangimu."

Noelle menangis. Apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada dua orang yang memberinya kasih sayang? Mereka tulus dalam membesarkannya. Dari ketika mereka belum punya apa-apa hingga seperti sekarang.

"Yuno tidak perlu permintaan maafmu. Dia hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia. Ketika dia sadar nanti, bilang bahwa kau juga mencintainya."

***

Noelle baru saja pulang sekolah ketika ada orang asing menghampiri di gerbang. Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut keperakan memanggilnya. Noelle mengernyit, ia tidak mengenal laki-laki itu.

"Um, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Apakah benar namamu Noelle?"

Noelle mengangguk. Laki-laki itu kemudian memeluknya. Gadis muda masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tapi kemudian laki-laki itu menjelaskan semuanya. Noelle terbeliak.

"Aku sudah lama mencarimu, adikku."

***

Kaki Yuno masih belum pulih, ia hanya bisa berbaring dan duduk. Atau berjalan-jalan dengan kursi rodanya. Asta di sebelahnya menawarinya makan dan minum. Yuno menepis halus, bilang tidak lapar.

"Apa sih yang mengganggumu, Yuno?"

"Aku masih kepikiran Noelle. Jangan-jangan ia mengalami perundungan di sekolahnya? Bukankah ... bukankah semuanya salahku, Asta?"

Mereka sedang berada di halaman belakang. Melihat mekarnya bunga-bunga yang biasanya dirawat Yuno. Selama seminggu ini Asta mengambil cuti untuk mengurusnya, terlebih Noelle sedang sekolah. Selain itu, kalau Yuno sendirian, Asta khawatir dia akan melakukan sesuatu di luar dugaannya. Menyewa asisten juga tidak akan menjamin, mereka pasti akan takut duluan dengan Yuno yang tatapannya penuh intimidasi begitu.

"Itu salah orang yang membuang Noelle dulu, ' _kan_? Lagipula, bukankah kau merawatnya dengan baik?"

"Tapi tetap saja—" Yuno menunduk. "Aku merasa harus minta maaf pada Noelle."

"Kalau kau melakukannya, aku juga ikut."

"Asta tidak perlu. Ini semua salahku dari awal. Noelle benar, seharusnya kita membawa dia ke kantor polisi waktu itu."

Yuno menerawang pada batas lazuardi, tapi netranya menyiratkan kesedihan. Asta hanya menggenggam erat tangannya. Sedikit gemetar, perlahan air mata itu jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Yuno,"

Asta tidak tahan melihat Yuno bersedih. Mengingatkannya pada kenangan di mana Yuno selalu menginginkan anak sebelumnya. Apakah dia telah gagal membuat Yuno bahagia?

"Ayah, Papa. Aku mencari kalian."

Noelle muncul dengan orang asing di belakangnya.

***

Pria bernama Nozel itu menjelaskan situasi yang terjadi.

"Noelle diculik saat itu oleh saingan bisnis kami, aku sudah berusaha mencarinya selama ini, aku tidak punya petunjuk jadi aku mencarinya kemana-mana. Kemudian aku mendapat informasi dia bersekolah di kota ini. Aku langsung menemuinya hari ini untuk membicarakan semua. Ah, sebelumnya, terima kasih telah merawat adikku. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk berterima kasih." Nozel sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

Asta dan Yuno saling berpandangan.

"Karena itu, saya mohon izin untuk membawa Noelle kembali ke kediaman Silva."

Noelle tidak mengerti dunia orang dewasa. Ada banyak hal rumit, dan ia malas sekadar memahami. Tapi satu yang ia tahu, kedua 'orang tua'nya begitu menyayanginya. Setelah mendengar itu, Yuno mendorong kursi rodanya untuk pergi. Asta tidak bisa bicara apa-apa, ia tampak berpikir sebelum menjawab.

"Maaf, saya harus menyusul Yuno dulu. Anda bisa kembali besok."

"Baiklah. Sebaiknya kalian juga membicarakan dulu. Aku tahu ini terlalu tiba-tiba, pasti sangat mengejutkan untuk kalian."

***

Noelle pergi ke kamar mandi ketika tengah malam. Selepas ia kembali dari sana, ia melihat pintu kamar Ayah dan Papa sedikit terbuka. Papa sedang menangis dan Ayah berusaha menenangkannya.

"Aku tidak mau Noelle pergi. Asta, tidak bisakah kau lakukan sesuatu?"

"Walaupun ingin, tetapi ini semua tergantung Noelle. Aku tidak bisa menjamin. Kalau dia sendiri ingin pergi, kita tak bisa menghalanginya."

"Tapi, Asta—apa Noelle akan baik-baik saja? Apa dia akan bisa makan dengan baik? Bagaimana kalau dia sakit?"

"Yuno, tenangkan dirimu."

"—apa Noelle akan bahagia?"

Noelle tidak terkejut dengan fakta bahwa dia bukan anak kandung Ayah dan Papa, ia lebih kaget dengan kedatangan Nozel dan mendengar ceritanya. Jadi dia ini dulunya diculik dan dibuang. Kemudian Papa menemukannya, lalu merawatnya.

Kalau Papa tidak memutuskan mengasuhnya, apakah dia sudah tiada sejak lama?

Sampai saat ini, Noelle masih ingin tetap berpikir bahwa tidak ada yang salah. Tapi setiap mengingat ejekan teman-temannya, ia jadi tak tahan. Noelle pergi dari sana, berjalan kembali ke kamarnya.

***

"Hati-hati ya, Noelle."

Papa masih memakai kursi roda. Operasinya dijadwalkan akhir pekan ini. Sebenarnya Noelle agak tidak tega, tapi ia masih berusaha mencari jawaban. Karena itu ia telah memutuskannya.

_Apa sebenarnya keluarga itu?_

Yuno membenahi topi di kepala Noelle. Gadis itu harus sedikit membungkuk agar tak menyulitkan. Papa tersenyum, walau bagi Noelle terlihat amat pahit. Papa tidak bisa menipunya. Dia harus latihan lagi kalau ingin bersandiwara.

"Kami mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu, Noelle." Asta melambaikan tangan. Noelle berlari menuju Nozel yang telah menunggu di halaman depan dengan mobilnya. Semua baik-baik saja, Noelle pun duduk di jok belakang. Namun ketika ia menoleh melalui kaca, Papa menangis dan Ayah berusaha menenangkannya.

***

Rumah baru Noelle sangat besar. Sepertinya tiga kali lipat dari hunian sebelumnya. Nozel mengantarnya berkeliling sebentar dan menunjukkan kamarnya.

"Kau bisa memanggil Lily jika butuh sesuatu."

"Ba-baik, Kak Nozel."

"Aku harap kau segera terbiasa dengan rumah barumu ini."

***

Keesokan hari, tidak ada surat-surat lagi yang mengganggunya. Noelle datang diantar dengan mobil mewah, semua orang menatapnya heran. Para perundungnya menatap tidak percaya ketika Noelle melewati mereka.

"Itu kan lencana keluarga Silva!"

Lencana ini diberikan oleh Nozel, katanya itu peninggalan almarhumah ibu mereka untuk Noelle. Noelle pun mencoba memakainya. Omong-omong ibu kandungnya ternyata sangat cantik. Ada potretnya yang besar terpajang di ruang utama rumah barunya. Dan Nozel berjanji akan mengajaknya ke kuburan beliau kapan-kapan.

Noelle sedikit senang. Tidak ada lagi yang mengatainya. Hari-harinya berubah menjadi penuh ketenangan. Ia bisa berkonsentrasi belajar.

Tapi ... rasanya ada sesuatu yang kurang.

Ketika pulang, ia memilih lewat halaman belakang untuk menghindari jemputan. Ia ingin menemui Ayah dan Papa. Ia merasa kalau tidak disampaikan sekarang, akan terlambat untuk memperbaiki semuanya.

Tapi di tengah jalan, kesadarannya hilang begitu saja.

***

Hidup di kediaman Silva tidak kurang apapun. Semuanya terpenuhi, bahkan banyak pelayan di sini. Dan dengan status barunya itu, ia bisa mendapat banyak teman dengan cepat. Ia bahkan tidak harus berusaha. Semua orang dengan cepat menyukainya karena cantik dan pintar.

Tapi Noelle masih tidak tahu siapa penyerangnya hari itu. Nozel bilang Noelle mengalami pendarahan parah dan ada seseorang yang berbaik hati memberinya donor darah. Padahal golongan darahnya cukup langka. AB Rhesus negatif. Yang memiliki golongan darah sama itu hanyalah almarhumah Ibunya, kata Nozel.

Tiba-tiba ia ingin bertemu Papa. Tapi tidak pernah ada waktu. Menjadi seorang Silva di waktu ini menjadikannya sibuk mengikuti kursus ini dan itu. Noelle tidak suka karena ia akan lelah. Ia merindukan Papa.

Tentu saja ... karena Papa yang selalu mengajarinya di rumah. Noelle diberi banyak pengetahuan sedari kecil. Bahkan Papa repot-repot mengajarinya _table_ _manner_ padahal mereka bukan orang yang sangat berada. Kata Papa, siapa tahu suatu saat nanti Noelle menjadi kaya, agar tidak malu jika bersua dengan kawannya.

_"Ingat, Noelle. Kau harus mengingat ini."_ begitu yang akan Papa katakan ketika mengajarinya sesuatu.

Noelle tidak tahu kenapa ia mengingat Papa. Dia adalah penyandang marga Silva sekarang. Noelle juga kini punya saudara. Menjadi anak tunggal kadang membuatnya merasa kesepian, apalagi ia tidak punya teman karena selalu diejek dulu.

Sekarang ia adalah Noelle yang berbeda. Tapi kenapa dia merindukan Ayah dan Papa?

Ayah jarang di rumah karena harus bekerja. Papa sibuk mengurus rumah ketika Noelle ke sekolah. Tetapi setiap hari mereka bisa berkumpul saat sarapan dan makan malam. Kadang Ayah akan membuat lelucon garing, Papa pun tidak tertawa. Dia akan menjitak, lalu mereka bertengkar lagi. Tidak lupa mereka bertanya mengenai sekolah Noelle. Walau selama ini Noelle menyembunyikan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Tapi diperhatikan seperti itu membuatnya senang.

Ketika berada di sini, dua saudaranya yang lain tak terlihat menyukainya. Nozel jarang pulang karena sibuk mengurus bisnis keluarga mereka. Yang dirasakan Noelle ketika pulang adalah hampa. Berbeda dengan Ayah dan Papa yang selalu menyempatkan waktu untuknya.

Tapi Noelle tidak bisa kembali sekarang.

***

Musim panas di usia Noelle yang ke-duapuluhlima. Ia sekarang bekerja sebagai _designer_ sebuah perusahaan di Jepang setelah menamatkan sekolah di luar negeri. Nozel yang memintanya, karena takut Noelle jauh dari pengawasannya. Noelle hanya bisa menurut.

Noelle pergi keluar sebentar di jam istirahat, membeli kopi di kedai dekat kantornya. Ketika berjalan ke sana, ia seperti melihat seseorang yang familiar. Tapi atensinya teralihkan kembali ke kedai kopi. Lagipula, Noelle tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

Selepas pulang, Noelle pegal sekali. Nozel bilang telah menyiapkan tempat tinggal untuknya, di sebuah apartemen tak jauh dari tempat kerjanya. Noelle hanya perlu memasukkan sandi dan sidik jari.

Di tengah perjalanan, seorang pencopet mengambil tasnya. Noelle berteriak, tapi tidak ada yang menolong. Astaga, banyak dokumen penting di sana!

Lalu Noelle merasakan embusan angin menerpa wajah. Seseorang menghentikan pencopet itu dan menghajarnya, lalu membawakan kembali tas Noelle. Perempuan itu tersentak begitu tahu siapa identitas penolongnya.

"A-Ayah?!"

"Sstt! Jangan kencang-kencang, Nona Silva."

"Ke-kenapa Ayah di sini?"

"Aku sedang mengunjungi seseorang."

***

"Ayah ... ini bohong, ' _kan_?"

Asta menggeleng, lalu ia meletakkan beberapa benda yang dibelinya sebelum mampir ke sini. Beberapa sesaji untuk menghiasi makam orang yang ia cinta.

"Yuno terkena sakit parah. Maaf, Noelle. Kau harus melihat ini. Aku memakamkannya di sini, karena di kota inilah kami pertama kali bertemu."

Noelle tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Semua tumpah begitu saja. Ia memanggil Papa, berharap dia kembali. Mungkin saja ini cuma mimpi, ' _kan_?

"Papa ... aku ... aku ... "

Mungkin Papa sedang tersenyum sekarang karena akhirnya Noelle memanggilnya dengan benar. Tapi semua itu tidak ada artinya kalau Papa tidak ada. Noelle dipenuhi rasa sesal detik itu.

"Jangan menangis, Noelle. Kau putri kami yang kuat!" Asta menepuk kepalanya. Menyunggingkan senyum.

"Tapi kenapa ... kenapa Papa ... " Noelle kesulitan menyusun kata karena tidak percaya dengan yang ia lihat. Sebuah batu nisan bertuliskan nama Papanya; Yuno Staria.

Asta menghela napas. "Aku dulu sudah bilang, bukan? Dia lebih mencintaimu daripada aku."

Noelle masih menangis. Andai saja ia bisa memutar waktu, apakah semuanya bisa diperbaiki? Bagaimanapun juga, mereka—terutama Papa—adalah orang yang merawatnya. Memberikannya kasih sayang tak terhingga. Kalau bukan karena mereka, Noelle tidak akan berada di sini sekarang. Dia bahkan mungkin tidak akan pernah hidup.

Kalau saja Noelle mengabaikan semua ejekan itu, apakah mereka bisa tertawa sekarang? Apakah Papa masih akan tetap tersenyum dan mengajarinya mengenai banyak hal seperti sebelumnya?

— _apakah mereka bisa menjadi keluarga yang sesungguhnya?_

_._

_It seems we're full of unanswered wants, doesn't it?_


	2. Chapter 2

"Yuno, mau kemana?"

Suara petir bersahutan. Rinai hujan terdengar di luar. Asta baru saja meletakkan kopi di meja untuk mereka minum bersama.

"Aku ... mendengar sesuatu. Aku akan segera kembali."

Begitu Yuno membuka pintu, ada sebuah keranjang diletakkan di depan rumah mereka. Mengamati sekeliling, ia melihat ada orang yang berlari menjauh. Yuno tak bisa mengejar karena hujan. Angin kencang tak sengaja menerbangkan penutup pada sesuatu yang ditinggalkannya.

"Yuno? Ada apa?"

Asta menaikkan alis melihat Yuno terdiam di ambang pintu. Tak berapa lama, lelaki berambut hitam itu kembali. Ia membawa keranjang yang ditemukannya, lalu ditunjukkan pada Asta.

"E-eh?! ANAK SIAPA INI?!"

Seorang bayi mungil tertidur pulas di sana. Dengkuran halusnya begitu menenangkan.

"Yuno, kita harus kembalikan—"

"Tidak bisakah kita rawat dia saja, Asta?"

"Tapi bagaimana kalau—"

"Orang yang membuangnya berlari. Aku melihatnya. Jadi kupikir ... bukan masalah."

Yuno menyentuh jemari yang kecil itu, ia tersenyum. Asta menelan ludah. Yuno melihatnya dengan penuh harapan. Dia sudah mencintai anak itu.

Dari dulu Yuno yang selalu ingin punya anak—Asta tidak pernah mempermasalahkan soal keturunan. Tapi mereka berdua adalah laki-laki. Tidak akan ada keajaiban terjadi. Namun Yuno mengatakan tidak apa, terkadang Asta merasa bersalah karena membuat impian Yuno tidak terwujud.

Sesekali Yuno akan menonton program anak-anak di televisi, atau membaca produk bayi di situs jual beli. Asta juga telah beberapa kali berkunjung ke panti asuhan secara diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Yuno untuk mencari anak angkat, tapi tidak pernah ada yang bisa diadopsi karena selalu didahului orang lain. Jumlah anak di sana tidak banyak, itulah mengapa. Dan dua tahun lalu panti asuhan di daerah ini telah berhenti beroperasi.

Yuno tak mengatakan apa-apa soal keinginannya, hanya saja ... Asta merasa bahwa harus memenuhinya. Dia tidak suka melihat wajah murung Yuno. Bukankah dia yang harus membahagiakannya?

Dan sekarang, keinginan Yuno seperti dijawab oleh Dewa. Seorang bayi lucu ditinggalkan di rumah mereka. Yuno kini menggendongnya, mencium kening dan pipi putih itu. Asta bimbang. Ia harus bagaimana menyikapi ini?

_Tapi ... kalau ini bisa membuat Yuno bahagia ..._

"Baiklah, kita akan merawatnya."

"Be-benarkah?" Yuno tampak tidak percaya. "Terima kasih, Asta."

Asta tersenyum. Yuno memeluk sayang bayi itu. Ia berkata lembut kepada anak mereka,

"Halo, sayang. Mulai sekarang kami adalah orang tuamu." Yuno tersenyum melihat bayi itu. Ia gemas sekali.

"Hm, tapi mau dinamai siapa?" Tanya Asta. Yuno yang sedang menggendong bayi itu memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Aku tidak ada ide. Asta saja. Kau kan Ayahnya."

 _Ayah_.

Entah kenapa Asta merasa senang mendengarnya. Mulai hari ini mereka akan jadi orang tua, dan Asta akan jadi seorang Ayah. Ada degup asing dalam dada, meluap-luap hingga sesak. Beginikah rasanya bila berganti status?

"Dia perempuan atau laki-laki?"

"Sebentar ... oh, dia perempuan."

"Hm, nama yang imut dan lucu. Nnngggg—"

Bayi itu terbangun karena suara guntur. Ruang makan jadi dipenuhi suara tangisan. Asta panik, sementara Yuno berusaha menenangkannya. Ia agak menjauh dari Asta.

"Asta, jangan berisik. Jadi bangun, ' _kan_."

"Padahal kau yang memintaku memberi nama ... " hm, apa, ya?

Asta tidak sengaja menemukan cincin di sela anyaman keranjang. Ia menariknya dan mendapat sebuah tulisan tertera.

"Ada namanya di sini. Noelle. Oh, namanya Noelle!"

Yuno tersenyum, menatap bayi mungilnya. "Nama yang bagus."

Mulai hari ini, rumah mereka akan lebih ramai.

***

Menjadi orang tua itu merepotkan.

Asta Staria ingin menyerah kurang dari delapan jam. Bayi itu menangis tanpa henti. Asta bahkan sudah membelikan susu dan mainan walau harus hujan-hujanan. Ada apa dengan bocah ini?

"Asta, dia takut padamu, tuh." Komentar Yuno sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang giliranmu. Aku harus ganti baju dulu. Hatchiii!"

Ugh. Kepala Asta pusing. Dia harus segera beristirahat atau akan jatuh sakit. Tidak, tidak boleh! Dia besok harus bekerja. Kalau ia tidak bekerja, mimpinya untuk membuat Yuno bahagia tidak akan pernah terwujud. Sekarang ia sedang merintis usaha lain yang tidak diketahui Yuno. Selamat tinggal, status pegawai kantoran! Haahaaa!

"Asta, jangan senyum aneh-aneh, dia makin takut."

"Berisik!"

Sebelum Asta pergi, ia melihat bagaimana Yuno mendiamkan setan kecil itu. Yuno menepuk kepalanya pelan dan membelai rambut keperakan si bayi. Warna yang indah. Asta jadi kepikiran, kenapa dia dibuang? Banyak orang yang tidak bisa punya anak, tapi mereka membuangnya begitu saja seperti tak ada harganya. Beruntung Noelle ditemukan Yuno, kalau tidak, ia sudah mati kedinginan di luar sana.

Yuno tampak senang dengan ini. Bayi itu terdiam ketika merasakan usapan jemari Yuno. Asta hanya menghela napas, sepertinya Yuno sangat antusias. Yah, ia biarkan saja. Lagipula Asta turut merasakan kebahagia yang sama.

***

"Asta, hati-hati."

"Kau juga. Tapi, apa tidak apa-apa, Yuno? Berhenti bekerja seperti itu."

Yuno mengajukan pengunduran diri dari tempatnya bekerja di sebuah kantor. Tidak sama dengan Asta, sih. Mereka dulunya berkenalan dari proyek antar perusahaan.

Yuno mendongakkan kepala. "Lalu siapa yang akan mengurus Noelle?"

"Kau ini ... " Asta terkadang heran kenapa mereka bisa berakhir bersama. Sifatnya dan Yuno saling berlawanan. Anehnya, justru hal itu yang menyatukan mereka. Bagaimana dulu ia bisa suka Yuno, ya?

"Sudah, Asta kerja saja. Kalau tidak cepat, nanti tertinggal kereta."

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa, Yuno!"

Asta mencuri ciuman di dahi. Yuno berteriak marah sementara Asta sudah berlari. Astaga, secepat apa sih dia dalam melarikan diri? Kalau tidak salah, Asta pernah menceritakannya; dia adalah mantan atlit lari semasa sekolah.

Masa bodoh.

Sekarang, ia harus mengurus Noelle.

***

Banyak hal yang belum dimengerti Asta dan Yuno sebagai orang tua.

Noelle mendadak demam, Yuno tidak bisa menghubungi Asta walau seharusnya sudah jam pulang suaminya. Akhirnya Yuno membawanya sendiri ke klinik dekat rumah mereka. Dokter bilang tidak apa-apa, hanya perlu beristirahat dan diberi sedikit obat.

Begitu pulang, Yuno melihat Asta di kamar, sedang mencari kotak obat.

"Kau, pasti melakukan hal bodoh lagi!"

"Hehe ... maaf. Tadi ada bocah yang hampir ditabrak ... "

Yuno menyerah. Tidak ada gunanya menceramahi Asta. Dia memang suka menolong, dan itulah bagaimana keduanya kenal semakin dekat. Asta menyelamatkan dirinya ketika hampir dirampok. Yuno yang tadinya sekadar tahu nama rekan kerja dalam proyek yang sama, entah bagaimana bisa jatuh cinta.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa bisa Yuno menaruh hati pada si bodoh itu? Ia juga sudah lupa. Hmph.

"Sebaiknya kau hati-hati. Apalagi sekarang ada Noelle. Jangan sering keluyuran."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Noelle demam. Kau bahkan tidak bisa dihubungi! Apa gunanya ponselmu?!"

"A-apa?! Astaga, bagaimana kondisinya?!"

"Noelle sudah kuperiksakan." Tapi telapak tangan Yuno masih merasa panas di dahi mungil itu. Noelle di gendongannya hanya terisak pelan. Mungkin efek demam.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu!" Asta mendekati mereka. Ia langsung memegang kening putri kecilnya, lalu meninggalkan ciuman sayang. "Maafkan Ayah ya, Noelle."

"Baru sekarang kau berlagak seperti Ayah."

"Dasar istriku yang paling cantik."

"Aku ini bukan perempuan!"

***

Sejak peristiwa itu, Asta menjadi lebih perhatian kepada si kecil. Ia khawatir, dan kini makin sering mengecek ponselnya. Takut-takut terjadi sesuatu lagi. Waktu itu ponselnya kehabisan daya. Dia tidak boleh kecolongan lagi.

Menjadi orang tua sangat merepotkan, tapi juga menyenangkan. Asta lebih bersemangat bekerja setiap hari demi dua orang yang dicintainya. Usaha barunya perlahan naik, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan keluar dari kantor ini.

"Eh, kudengar ada bayi keluarga Silva yang hilang diculik."

"Aduh, penculikan sekarang memang seram."

Sepertinya belakangan ramai isu itu. Asta khawatir dengan Yuno yang sendirian di rumah. Iya sih, dia laki-laki ... tapi bagaimana bilangnya, ya. Asta merasa bertanggung jawab padanya. Kalau pulang, ia mau membelikan hadiah untuknya.

Sudah lama sekali. Sejak ada Noelle, waktu mereka berdua berkurang banyak. Lebih fokus membesarkan anak itu. Sekarang usianya sudah cukup memasuki sekolah dasar. Ia juga ingin membantu Yuno mengurusnya, tapi tidak semudah itu. Kalau dia tidak bekerja, mereka akan makan apa?

Mungkin Asta akan membelikannya bunga.

***

Asta benar-benar membelikan bunga. Walau hanya satu buket, sih. Ia juga bisa mengatakan pada Yuno agar mereka segera pindah. Usaha barunya menunjukkan perkembangan yang bagus. Asta tidak sabar memberinya kejutan.

Begitu sampai di rumah, Yuno menyambutnya seperti biasa. Ia heran dengan bunga yang dibawa suaminya, tapi ia mendekapnya erat. Tanpa sadar ia mengulas senyum.

"Noelle di mana?"

"Tidur di kamar. Kau lapar? Sebentar, ya."

"Um, Yuno. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Hm, ada apa?" tidak biasanya Asta memasang wajah seserius itu. Maka Yuno menunggu apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Aku memutuskan berhenti bekerja minggu depan."

"A-apa kau dipecat?!" Yuno panik.

"Tenang, Yuno. Bukan begitu. Sebenarnya aku memulai usaha lain, jadi kupikir aku ingin fokus ke sana."

" ... kenapa kau tidak bilang dulu padaku soal itu?! Kau ini—!" Yuno memegang kepalanya yang pusing. Bukan sekali dua kali Asta mengejutkan dirinya, sering sekali malah. Tapi ini yang paling parah.

"Habisnya ... hehe."

"Aku percaya pada Asta." Yuno berujar. "Asal Asta jangan lupa jaga kesehatan."

Dewa, kenapa Asta bisa memiliki pasangan hidup yang seperti ini? Manisnya tidak ada yang bisa menandingi. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin mereka saling mengenal dan belum lama berpacaran. Ia bersyukur Yuno telah dilahirkan ke dunia.

"Kau tahu, Yuno—sepertinya aku semakin mencintaimu."

Yuno merona. Pipinya merah dan itu lucu sekali di mata Asta. Yuno memang jarang mengatakan sesuatu yang blak-blakan, tapi ia memilih _berbicara_ dengan tindakannya.

" ... aku juga."

Eh?

"Kau tadi bilang apa, Yuno?"

"Aku bilang Asta jelek."

"Hei!"

***

"Noelle, ucap salam pada temanmu. Jangan lupa, bersikap ramah. Tidak boleh nakal."

"Baik, Mama."

"Bukan Mama, tapi Papa."

"Mama."

"Papa."

"Mama."

"Ah, sudahlah. Terserah Noelle saja."

Hari pertama masuk sekolah, Noelle sangat bersemangat. Banyak orang-orang baru yang ditemuinya. Kalau di rumah, ia hanya bermain bersama 'Mama'. Sedang di sini, banyak sekali anak sepantarannya.

"Sayang, Ayah tidak bisa ikut." Noelle sedih ketika mengingatnya. Yuno hanya tersenyum, menepuk pelan kepala gadis kecilnya.

"Apa boleh buat, Ayah harus bekerja."

Noelle mengangguk.

***

Asta dan Yuno tidak pernah tahu bahwa Noelle akan mengajukan pertanyaan itu suatu hari. Tapi Yuno mengatakan semuanya tanpa kecuali. Kebenaran adalah kebenaran, dan inilah kesempatan Noelle untuk mengetahuinya.

Noelle terlihat terkejut. Tentu saja. Hidupnya selama ini hanyalah kebohongan. Mereka tidak lebih dari sekadar bermain rumah-rumahan. Tidak ada yang bisa menggambarkan betapa sedihnya Yuno ketika mengecewakan putrinya.

Gadis itu berlari, Yuno turut menyusul pergi. Asta mengejar di belakang. Pikirannya kacau, Yuno tidak tahu lagi harus apa. Mungkin mereka memang tidak terikat darah, tapi rasa sayangnya pada Noelle bukanlah dusta.

Sebuah truk hendak menyambar tubuh putrinya, Yuno dengan cepat mendorong putrinya dan menggantikan posisi. Pandangannya buram. Asta sudah berteriak-teriak di dekatnya.

Apakah semua akan lebih baik kalau dia bukanlah seorang laki-laki?

***

"Lumpuh sementara?"

"Bukan lumpuh juga, tapi tulang kakinya retak parah. Perlu operasi besar. Sedang kami tidak bisa melakukan itu sekarang, masih ada beberapa pasien yang menunggu. Kami harap Anda bersabar."

Asta melihat Yuno yang sudah sadar. Ia juga terlihat tidak ingin percaya.

"Tapi dia bisa berjalan lagi, ' _kan_?"

"Tentu. Ini hanya sementara, kami akan menghubungi Anda bila jadwalnya siap."

"Terima kasih sebelumnya."

Asta duduk di sisi Yuno selepas kepergian dokter yang memeriksanya. Noelle pergi sekolah hari ini. Yuno terlihat kecewa, ia tak mau menatapnya. Kini hanya punggungnya yang bisa dilihat Asta.

"Hei, Yuno. Ayo kita bertanding." ajak Asta tiba-tiba.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa."

"Yang waktu itu, tentang cinta siapa yang paling besar di dunia."

"Jangan mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu."

"Yuno."

"Cukup, Asta."

"Aku mencintaimu."

" ... "

Mereka dipertemukan oleh takdir, siapa yang akan menyangka. Bahkan sekarang mereka punya seorang putri walau bukan darah daging mereka. Kehidupan yang diinginkan Asta si bocah sebatang kara; membentuk sebuah keluarga.

Asta mendengar isakan. Tapi ia berpura tidak tahu. Membiarkan Yuno menumpahkan semuanya. Awal kebersamaan mereka cukup berat untuk dilakukan.

Yuno bahkan diusir dari keluarganya ketika tahu orientasi seksual anak mereka, berbeda dengan Asta yang tumbuh di panti asuhan dan memang tidak punya siapa-siapa. Meski begitu Yuno tetap menerima dia apa adanya, tidak mengharapkan banyak hal. Katanya, bersama dengan dirinya saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

_Asta sudah_ _kalah_ _sejak lama._

***

Seseorang datang, mengaku sebagai kakak kandung Noelle. Keluarga aslinya. Yuno tidak bisa menerima, Asta berusaha memberinya beberapa kata. Tapi tetap saja, tidak semudah itu.

"Apa akan lebih baik kalau aku ini seorang perempuan, Asta?"

"Yuno, jangan bicara begitu!"

"Kau lihat, Noelle bahkan merasa tidak suka. Ini salahku, aku—"

Asta memeluknya, memberikannya hangat seperti malam-malam yang telah lalu. Kepanikan Yuno hilang dalam sekejap, merasakan kasih pada dekapan yang semakin erat.

"Kita berdua mencintainya. Tidak ada yang salah."

***

Hari kepergian Noelle, Yuno hampir gila. Ia berusaha tersenyum sebaik mungkin. Tidak boleh ia tunjukkan wajah sedihnya pada Noelle.

"Noelle. Jaga kesehatan dan berbahagia, ya."

Gadis kecilnya pergi. Yuno berusaha menahan sampai mobil itu melaju. Asta memegang pundaknya, berkata semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Yuno tahu suaminya hanya berusaha menenangkan, tapi ini terlalu berat. Yuno tidak pernah berpikir akan jadi seperti ini.

"Apa Noelle akan melupakan kita, Asta?"

"Bukankah yang penting kita tidak melupakannya? Noelle pasti tahu betapa besar cintamu padanya. Nozel bilang kita juga boleh berkunjung."

"Tapi ... apa Noelle tidak akan malu bertemu kita?"

"Aku ... juga tidak tahu soal itu."

Memang benar. Keluarga Silva adalah keluarga terhormat. Jika mereka ke sana, apa yang akan terjadi pada Noelle?

***

Kerinduan Yuno terus menumpuk. Ia sekarang merawat bunga-bunganya seorang diri. Biasanya Noelle menemani dan membantunya menyiram. Asta ada urusan hari ini, jadi tak bersamanya.

Yuno kesepian.

Sudah berapa lama waktu yang berlalu? Ia ingin melihat Noelle. Dari jauh juga tidak apa. Setidaknya Noelle tidak akan malu bila harus berjumpa dengannya.

Ia pergi seorang diri ke kediaman Silva. Tapi para pelayan mengatakan Noelle masih belum pulang. Yuno mengernyit heran. Sudah tiga jam lebih dari waktu pulang yang seharusnya, pun di sini ia diantar dengan mobil. Seharusnya ia sudah tiba dari tadi.

Perasaan Yuno tidak enak. Ia menuju ke sekolah Noelle. Di sana juga sama sepinya. Lalu ke mana dia? Lelaki itu terus menyusuri jalan, sampai tiba di dekat sebuah gang. Noelle terlihat pingsan dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Tidak ada siapapun di sana selain dirinya.

Histeris, Yuno membawanya ke Rumah Sakit.

***

"Korban terkena pukulan di kepalanya. Beruntung, tidak ada sesuatu yang serius pada otaknya, hanya saja kami saat ini sedang berusaha mencari donor darah. Kantung darah AB rhesus negatif sedang habis, jadi—"

"Tunggu, darah saya sama dengannya. Ambil saja sebanyak yang Anda perlu—tidak, semuanya juga saya tidak akan keberatan asal Noelle baik-baik saja!"

"Tenangkan diri Anda. Kita membutuhkan banyak kantong darah. Tentu saja Anda bisa—"

"Kau harus melakukannya sekarang atau aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!"

Yuno sudah buntu, tidak tahu cara apalagi. Kalau hidupnya bisa untuk menyelamatkan Noelle ... kenapa tidak? Ia tidak setengah-setengah ketika mengangkatnya sebagai anak. Yuno siap memberikan semua yang ia miliki untuk Noelle.

"Baiklah, tapi Anda harus mengisi formulir dan surat pernyataan di depan."

"Baik!"

"Yuno! Apa aku terlambat?!"

Asta datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Ia kehabisan napas dan terjatuh di lantai. Yuno bisa menebak ia mungkin berlari sangat cepat ke sini.

"Asta, aku harus mendonorkan darah pada Noelle! Kau tunggu di sini!"

"Eh? Oi, Yuno! Jelaskan padaku dulu!"

***

"Dia sudah stabil sekarang. Berkat bantuan dari Anda, kami juga bisa menunggu stok kantung darah lain."

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Tapi, Anda yakin tidak ingin bertemu dengannya dulu?"

"Ah, tidak. Saya ... punya banyak urusan."

Asta dan Yuno pulang dua hari setelah itu. Lelaki berambut abu melirik heran. Tapi ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Memang benar, Yuno lebih mencintai Noelle daripada dirinya. Yah, tidak seharusnya Asta cemburu, sih. Tapi tetap saja itu sedikit mengesalkan.

"Apa kepalamu masih pusing, Yuno?"

"Sedikit. Kuharap Noelle cepat sembuh."

"Kau juga harus memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Setiap kali menyangkut Noelle, kau selalu bertindak tanpa berpikir."

"Lihat siapa yang berbicara."

"Oi!"

***

"Maaf, saya belum datang waktu itu karena masih di luar negeri. Saya benar-benar berterima kasih."

Nozel mengajak Asta dan Yuno dalam sebuah perjamuan makan malam sebagai balasan terima kasih telah menyelamatkan hidup adiknya. Tanpa Noelle, karena itu permintaan Yuno. Ia tidak mau Noelle mendengar apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

"Tapi kenapa Anda menyembunyikannya? Maksudku, Noelle pasti akan mengerti."

"Maaf, tapi saya sudah memutuskan ini."

"Maaf jika saya lancang."

"Bukan masalah."

Nozel mengatakan Noelle baik-baik saja di rumah barunya. Dia juga sehat dan rajin belajar. Mendengar itu saja Yuno sudah sangat senang. Ia percaya Nozel akan mengurus Noelle dengan baik. Lagipula, hidup sebagai salah satu anggota keluarga Silva adalah sebuah keistimewaan. Yuno tak perlu mengkhawatirkan masa depan Noelle bila gadisnya di sana.

Mungkin Asta benar ... ia yang terlalu khawatir. Padahal Nozel juga tak melarang mereka berjumpa. Apa yang telah ia lakukan, huh?

"Maaf jika saya salah, tapi—" Nozel menunjuk kalung yang dipakai Yuno. Asta tahu selanjutnya apa yang hendak ia tanya. Yah, itu cerita lama, sebenarnya. "—bukankah itu milik keluarga Grinbellior? Apakah Anda salah satu dari mereka?"

Nozel ingat pernah bertemu salah satu dari mereka. Batu serupa lazuardi diberikan kepada setiap anggota keluarga Grinbellior, itu semacam bukti identitas. Mereka adalah keluarga terpandang di negeri ini. Nozel jarang berurusan dengan mereka, karena rumornya siapapun yang membuat seorang Grinbellior kesal, ia bisa lenyap keesokan harinya.

"Aku seorang Staria sekarang."

Nozel mengangguk mengerti. "Begitu. Tapi kenapa Anda masih memakainya?"

"Untuk melindungi keluargaku."

***

Yuno sekarang sering melihat album foto. Ada potret Noelle yang masih kecil hingga baru masuk SMA. Asta sih, tidak akan memikirkan hal semacam itu. Tapi sekarang itu bisa mengobati rasa rindu Yuno, mungkin tidak apa.

"Lihat, Asta. Ini Noelle waktu hendak berangkat wisata."

"Iya, dia cantik sekali."

"Padahal waktu bayi susah sekali diamnya."

"Aku sampai harus hujan-hujanan membelikan susu dan mainan."

"Itu kan peranmu, terima saja."

"Kau ini pandai sekali membalas perkataan orang."

"Hmph."

Yuno terkejut ketika merasakan napas Asta di tengkuknya. Walau ini bukan kali pertama mereka, tetap saja Yuno masih belum terbiasa dengan sikap Asta ketika akan melakukan ini. Terlalu kontras dengan sifat cerobohnya, tapi mungkin karena ini juga ia menyukainya.

"Hmm, kupikir kau akan menolaknya."

"Kau yang membuatku jadi seorang Staria, tanggung jawab."

***

Sejak kepergian Noelle, hari-hari Yuno mulai kembali seperti semula tanpanya. Memang agak berat, tapi Yuno akan percaya pada Nozel. Katanya Noelle sudah bersekolah di luar negeri, Yuno senang sekali. Hidup bersama Asta baginya sudah cukup. Ia sampai lupa pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu. Walau ia sangat ingin kembali berjumpa dengan Noelle. Ia benar-benar merindukannya.

Akhir-akhir ini kepala Yuno pusing. Awalnya ia pikir sakit biasa dan ia biarkan. Tapi belakangan sakitnya makin menjadi. Akhirnya ia memutuskan pergi ke Rumah Sakit dengan Asta untuk periksa. Cukup mencengangkan bagi mereka berdua ketika mengetahui hasilnya.

"Anda terkena Hematoma."

"A-apa? Saya ... saya baik-baik saja sebelumnya dan tidak punya riwayat penyakit."

"Apa belakangan ini Anda terlibat sesuatu?"

"Saya pernah mengalami kecelakaan."

"Bisa jadi itu penyebabnya. Saya turut bersedih. Anda harus mendapatkan penanganan lebih lanjut sesegera mungkin."

Yuno kehilangan senyum dari wajahnya.

***

Hari demi hari, berganti bulan dan akhirnya menjadi tahun.

Yuno tidak bernafsu makan sama sekali. Padahal Asta yang menyuapi. Dan Yuno harus terus makan yang bergizi agar kondisi tubuhnya pulih, tapi ia seperti menyerah pada hal itu.

Tampaknya ia begitu terpukul dengan semua rentetan kejadian pada dirinya. Asta tahu cukup sulit untuk bertahan. Asta sudah menghabiskan semua uang tabungan untuk memulihkan Yuno. Tapi ... ini hanya masalah waktu sebelum semuanya berakhir. Namun setidaknya, Asta tidak ingin menyesal.

Ia tahu itu. Tapi ia hanya tidak bisa berdiam diri saja. Asta menawarkan untuk menelpon Noelle, tapi Yuno melarangnya. Ia bilang tak mau mengganggu kehidupan baru putri mereka. Asta ingin marah, tapi tidak bisa. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Yuno sekarang.

Tiba-tiba saja Yuno berbicara. "Asta ... kalau kau bertemu Noelle lagi, tolong sampaikan salamku. Maaf Papa tidak bisa melihatmu sekarang, begitu."

"Yuno, hentikan berbicara seperti itu. Aku akan terus berusaha."

Kulit Yuno semakin memucat. Asta tidak tega. Kenapa harus Yuno yang mengalami semua rasa sakit ini? Biarkan dia saja yang menanggung semuanya, Asta tidak mengapa. Tapi kenapa Dewa selalu memilih Yuno yang menderita?

"Asta," tangan Asta digenggam lemah. Yuno merasakan kelopaknya semakin berat. "Jangan selingkuh. Nanti aku bisa mengutukmu."

"Yuno ... " Asta membalasnya. Tangan Yuno terasa makin dingin, lelaki itu hanyamengangguk. "iya, aku mengerti."

"Asta, jaga kesehatan. Jangan lupa makan tepat waktu."

"Iya ... "

"Jangan lakukan kebiasaan burukmu lagi, aku akan mengawasimu dari atas sana."

"Iya ... "

Asta tidak sanggup menahan tangisnya. Yuno menatap dengan kosong ke arah depan, tidak ada apapun di dalamnya. Perlahan matanya tertutup, tapi ia masih sempat berbicara.

"Asta, aku menunggumu."

Genggaman tangan itu terlepas satu, Asta meraih kembali. Terisak dalam diam, berusaha merelakan orang terkasihnya menempuh jalan baru.

"Tunggu aku di sana, Yuno."

.

_We'll find that forever, glittering brightly with stardust._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspirasi : Fukuhara Miko - Let it Out


End file.
